


Mirror, Mirror

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Also known as the guy who wrote Wicked, Gen, Inspired by "Mirror Mirror" by Gregory Maguire, Poetry, if you can guess who's who you get a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror, mirror, on the wall,<br/>Who is the fairest of them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who is the fairest of them all?

Is it she who rules true,

Or is it the woman who longs to start anew?

Is it the Gascon whose father forever sleeps,

Or his brother who loves who he cannot keep?

 

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who is the luckiest of them all?

Is it the man who has made peace with his past,

Or is it the slave’s son who has found a place at last?

Is it the woman who has killed many,

Or the murderer who would kill any?

 

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who is the saddest of them all?

Is it the boy who will never know the truth,

Or is it his parents who will live with the guilt?

Is it the captain who died for his king,

Or the king who had been silently suffering?

 

A mirror shows not what’s on the inside

But a mirror shows exactly what’s on the outside.

A mirror cannot show who you truly are,

It can only show what it looks like you are.

The man loves his wife very much,

But the murderess longs for her ex-husband’s touch.

The queen is no longer under her husband’s gaze,

But still she dares not touch her lover’s braies.

The young king is safe from those who wish him harm,

But his mother knows things are far from calm.

 

So tell me once more,

Mirror, mirror, on the wall,

Who _is_ the fairest of them all?


End file.
